The Missing Piece
by Hazarduke
Summary: Equi is sent to France for a school assignment. With a strange twist of fate she finds herself living in a manor where there is a resident ghost who falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

(Scene opens up on a bus stop in the city of Le Havre, France.  
People are running through the streets, as if it were any  
other day. Equi is sitting on her suitcase reading a book  
about the male mind and how it works. Her friend Midori  
walks up to her.)

MIDORI  
You have got to be kidding me Equi!  
Another book?

EQUI  
Hey, I can't help myself. Its not my  
fault that boys don't like me. I  
have no idea what's wrong with me,  
so I'm going to find out what's  
wrong with them.

MIDORI  
That doesn't make any sense!  
Besides, plenty of guys like you!

EQUI  
Yeah? Like who?  
Midori sits next to Equi.

MIDORI  
Um, like Raimond in our Math class.  
He totally has a thing for you. He  
comes over every day and hugs you!

EQUI  
He has a girlfriend.

MIDORI  
WHAT?! WHO?!

EQUI  
Tess Ackerson...  
Equi points to the other side of the bus stop where Raimond  
and Tess are sitting together holding hands.

MIDORI  
What about Adam? He is always  
hanging out with you!2.

EQUI  
Were partners in Drama. We are  
writing a scene to perform for our  
class.

MIDORI  
SO?! Ohmygosh! Kent! He totally has  
a crush on you. He sends you little  
notes and practically pours his  
soul out to you when you ask how  
his day went!

EQUI  
You have failed to realize that  
Kent is attracted to the other  
team.

MIDORI  
What do you mean by other team?

EQUI  
You know...the Other...the One that  
we play...never Mind.  
(Midori stands up.)

MIDORI  
You know what? You're in denial.  
You don't think any of them like you  
because you don't like them back!

EQUI  
You're the one who isn't making any  
sense, Midori. Besides if someone  
has feelings for me he will come  
out and say it himself.

MIDORI  
You are so picky! "He has to look  
like this, he should act like that,  
he will confess his love to me in  
this manner"! Why can't you take a  
chance on a regular boy?

EQUI  
I wont do it because I don't want a  
regular boy!3.  
(The bus arrives. The students file into the bottom of the  
bus. Midori is the last to board the bottom.)

MIDORI  
Are you coming?

EQUI  
I think I'm going to sit topside on  
this one.

(Midori nods and enters the bus. Equi ascends the stairs to  
the top level. She is the only one up there. The bus starts  
to move out of town. She puts in her headphones and watches  
the scenery go by. Eventually, a grand estate comes into  
view. Equi sits up straight in awe of the beautiful manor.  
As the bus pulls up next to the garden she sees a boy  
standing in a gazebo. He has a gun pointed at his temple.)

EQUI  
NO! DON'T!

(She looses her balance as the bus starts up. She falls over  
the edge with her suitcase following. As she hits the  
ground she hears footsteps running towards her. She knows  
that she has been picked up and tries to look at who did  
so. The only thing she finds is a pair of blue eyes. She  
blacks out.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Equi wakes up in a fancy bedroom. Her suitcase is open and  
all of her clothes are folded neatly. She gets out of bed  
and looks around the room. She finds a present sitting on  
her dresser. She goes over to open the present. She picks  
up the card and reads it aloud.)

EQUI  
Should you wake up when I am not  
there, report to the library. I  
found this while out shopping and  
thought it would suit you. Come see  
me when you are ready.

(She looks at the strange signature.)

EQUI  
Madame Dryeste?

(She sets the card down and opens the box. She pulls out a  
pretty blue and silver dress. She decides to put it on.  
Equi emerges from the bedroom in her new dress. She starts  
to walk down the hall opening up doors, trying to find the  
library. She walks past a stairwell that sounds like the  
ocean. She stops and looks down. She can see sand and  
seaweed.)

EQUI  
A beach?

MARIE  
Impressive, isn't it?

(Equi spins around to find an unbelievably beautiful girl  
with blonde hair standing behind her.)

MARIE  
We had the stairs put in for easier  
access.

EQUI  
Im sorry, I didn't catch your name.

MARIE  
I never dropped it. Im Marie, its  
very nice to meet you.

EQUI  
So, you live here?

MARIE  
Yes.

EQUI  
Where is the library?

MARIE  
Right there.

(Marie points to the door straight behind her.)

MARIE  
Are you looking for my mother?

EQUI  
Yeah...

MARIE  
She should be in there right now.

EQUI  
Thanks, bye Marie.

(Equi walks over to the double doors and enters. Marie walks  
away. Equi is absolutely amazed at the vast shelf of  
books. She walks over to one shelf and picks up a book. It  
slips from her hands and hits the floor.)

DRYESTE  
Who's there?

EQUI  
Me! I mean...uh, I'm here.

DRYESTE  
You do not sound like one of my  
daughters. Nor do you sound  
familiar, but I know exactly who  
you are.

(Dryeste comes from behind one of the book shelf. She is a  
very proper woman, she holds herself high.)

DRYESTE  
I'm glad to see that you are awake.  
You had me worried for quite some  
time. I thought you were dead at  
first. You were asleep for a week  
after all.

EQUI  
A week?! I slept for a week?!

DRYESTE  
Where do you come from?

EQUI  
L.A., Im here on a year long trip.  
Im supposed to find a job and live  
here.

DRYESTE  
Well then, why don't I help you? We  
have an opening for a cleaning  
maid.

EQUI  
What does that entail?

DRYESTE  
Simply clean one room a day. No  
more, no less.

EQUI  
I couldn't possibly accept! You take  
me in and care for me and now you  
want to give me a job?

DRYESTE  
Yes, we still have to make sure you  
are fully recovered.

EQUI  
Recovered from what?

DRYESTE  
Your fall. You fell off of a bus.

EQUI  
Who brought me here?

DRYESTE  
Our butler, Salence.

(A knock sounds on the library door.)

Come in

(Salence walks up to Dryeste.)

SALENCE  
Ma'am, Blaine has called in sick  
today.

(He looks at Equi.)

Ah! So glad to see that you are awake, Equi.

EQUI  
How do you know my name?

SALENCE  
I took the liberty to fold your  
clothes, in doing such I saw the tag  
with your name on it.

EQUI  
Oh, thank you for doing that.

DRYESTE  
So what do you think about my  
proposition?

EQUI  
Your talking about the job right?

DRYESTE  
Yes.

EQUI  
Sure, I appreciate you doing so.

(Equi looks at both of them.  
She realizes that Salences  
eyes are green.)

Are you sure you were the one who  
picked me up?

SALENCE  
Hm? Yes, I was sitting in the  
gazebo on my break. You screamed  
out and fell off the bus.

EQUI  
No, I saw someone committing  
suicide.

SALENCE  
Not again.

EQUI  
What?

DRYESTE  
We have a resident ghost that likes  
to play tricks on people.

EQUI  
Wha?

SALENCE  
It was really me, but he made it  
look like it was him.

EQUI  
Who is HE?

DRYESTE  
My son, Damian.

EQUI  
What happened to him?

DRYESTE  
He died in the recent war. After he  
died, his ghost came back and  
started playing tricks on our  
guests.

SALENCE  
He pretends to be real to scare  
them away.

EQUI  
Well then, I will try my best to  
not get scared.

DRYESTE  
Good! Why don't you come with me so  
I can show you the rest of the  
house.

(Salence walks out and Dryeste  
follows. Equi lingers for a  
moment and hears a huff of  
air. She gets frightened and  
runs off through the doors. A  
shadow emerges from behind a  
bookshelf.)


End file.
